In general, electric home appliances that are broadly used at home include television, refrigerator, washing machine, microwave, air conditioner and so one. These appliances have an independent controller, respectively, or an operation unit mounted in the main body of an apparatus. Hence, a user can control operation of a corresponding appliance by a remote control thereof, or an operation unit in each apparatus.
If one remote controller is assigned to every apparatus, it means that the user will have to have remote controllers as many as the apparatuses he/she possessed. Obviously it is not easy to keep or manage that many remote controllers. Above all, it will be very hard to remember which remote controller belongs to which appliance every time. Hence, the conventional art has a defect in that those independently controlled electric home appliances cannot be integrated nor optimized.
To overcome the problems, some tried to mount a protocol like TCP (transfer control protocol/IP (internet protocol) at each appliance for remote control, but each appliance's micom function and memory capacity were far from qualification.